Life Isn't Fair
by issyaboi
Summary: Born Josephine Baker, Ryan Baker didn't expect his life to be too strange. Sure, maybe a strange thing might happen once that'll be a fun story to tell at a bar, but nothing compared to the hell his life became when he accidentally murdered someone and ended up running into the Winchesters. (Transgender character, OC x Dean)


Born August 15th, 1983, in Lawrence, Kansas, Josephine Marie Baker was six months old. Their parents were named Elizabeth and James Baker. Elizabeth was a lawyer and James was a doctor. The couple had decided to go out to dinner, leaving Josephine with a babysitter. As Elizabeth kissed Josephine goodnight before they left, the babysitter, named Karen, assured their parents that everything would be alright, that a few hours to themselves wouldn't harm the baby.

At around 9:30, the babysitter was watching television. She heard a strange noise coming from the nursery, as if someone was walking. he walked upstairs to make sure little Josephine didn't fall out of their crib. She saw a dark figure standing over the baby's crib. She tried to back away before it noticed her, but it was too late.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

The couple arrived home at around 10:30.

"Karen?" Elizabeth called as she set her leftovers on the counter. "We're home!" She frowned as she walked into the living room and saw that no one was there. "Did she leave?" Her eyes widened. "Fuck, Josephine!" She ran upstairs, wanting to make sure they were safe, knowing that leaving a bay alone was one of the worst things you could do.

She sighed n relief when she made it upstairs and saw the Josephine was okay. She picked them up and rocked them slightly as they wailed. She saw a liquid on the cushions of the crib. As more dripped, she looked up and nearly screamed, the only thing stopping her was the presence of her child. Karen was pinned to the ceiling, her stomach cut and bleeding. But, almost as soon as she looked up, the ceiling from under her bursted into flames. She ran as fast as she could out of the room. "James! James! We have to get out of here! The nursery's on fire!" she shouted as she grabbed his hand and brought him out. As she looked at the burning house, she kissed Josephine's head, thanking God that Josephine didn't burn in the fire.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

While the small family waited for their house to be fixed after the fire, they stayed with close friends, the Winchesters. In the few months they lived there, there were few problems until November. Dean, their oldest, basically treated Josephine like another sibling. Sam and Josephine shared a crib, and the two didn't seem to mind. They didn't cry anymore than infants normally would. Everything seemed to be fine.

Except for Elizabeth. Ever since that night, she kept trying to figure out what it was exactly that she saw. She would occasionally go over to her office in their house, as it luckily had not been damaged by the fire. As she tacked the information she found to the walls, she soon realized that what she was dealing with wasn't a regular arsonist or murderer. It had to have been some sort of supernatural creature.

Now, Elizabeth considered herself a very logical person. She didn't believe in ghosts or vampires or anything like that. The closest thing to supernatural she believed in was the Bible, and she didn't consider that to be supernatural.

She just wanted to find out what happened, and if anything was done to Josephine. She knew the fire was planned to start as soon as someone entered the room, but in the known laws of physics, that wouldn't be possible.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Karen stuck on the ceiling, that eternal scream etched onto her features.

 **-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

On November 2nd of that same year, Elizabeth knew for a fact that what had happened that night all those months ago wasn't from her imagination. The death of Mary Winchester proved that.

Both James and her couldn't even imagine the pain that the family was going through. Dean wouldn't say a word.

Two nights after the fire, Elizabeth came clean to John about everything she knew. She thought that it would be easier to cope with if he knew that the cause of the death wasn't just some freak accident. But what she found out he was planning on doing made her want to slap him across the face.

"John Winchester, you can't just drag your children across the country! Children need a home to grow up in, not a car or whatever motel you managed to find. I understand that you want to find whatever the hell did this, but you can't drag two innocent children into it. Let them stay with me and James, but for God's sake don't drag them."

John shook his head. "You don't understand, Elizabeth, I can't leave them behind. They need to know how to protect themselves, and I'll be damned if I let what happened to Mary happen to them. You're a parent, you have to understand why I'm doing this."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, John, I can't understand, not one bit. But i trust your judgement." She smiled weakly. "Be sure to keep in touch, okay? I've done a little research since that night, and I can always do more, so just call me if you need info. Just... don't let James in on it. I don't need him thinking I'm insane."


End file.
